Legal Counsel
Log Title: Legal Counsel Characters: Lieutenant Bludd, Xamot and Tomax Location: Springfield, Shattered Glass Universe Year: 2009 (SG) TP: Shattered Glass Flustered and frustrated, Sebastian Bludd pauses outside the door to an office. He takes a moment to straighten his suit jacket and his tie, checking the door's number against a business card in his pocket. Getting turned around twice, accidentally driving the wrong way down a one-way street, and nearly rear-ending a taxi on the way here have all worn him down, and he's glad to finally be at the right place. He tucks the card back into his pocket and opens the door, stepping into a modest reception area. The reception desk is empty, with a small hand-written note that says, "COme on back!" Lt Bludd glances around the reception area, a sinking feeling rising in his chest. /Is this really the right place?/ He peers at the note on the desk and heads through the doorway at the back of the room. The doorway leads to a large room, largely empty aside from two desks. Bludd approaches the room and pauses at its threshhold. "Er, hello?" he calls. A voice behind Bludd says, "Oh, dear." A very similar voice says, "I see we have a caller." Bludd's heart leaps into his throat at the sound of voices behind him. He whirls to see who's behind him. Two handsome men in neat-but-affordable suits stand just in the doorway of the office. Bludd stammers in surprise for a moment before finding his voice. "Er, I'm looking for a Tomax and ..." he pulls the business card out of his pocket and glances at it again, "... Xamot. I, er, have an appointment." The men grin. "That would be us," one of the says. "Oh, er, good," Bludd tucks the card away again. "Sebastian Bludd," he introduces himself, sticking out a hand. One of them moves first to shake Bludd's hand. "I'm Tomax," he smiles. "This is my brother, Xamot." Bludd smiles then, shaking each brother's hand in turn. "Pleased t'meetcha," he says. "Hoped you could help me out with my son." The flicker of a shadow passes over his face. Xamot and Tomax smile reassuringly. Bludd glances between the two expectantly. /They sure don't act like lawyers./ Xamot and Tomax , "We'll do the best we can." Xamot and Tomax gesture into their office. Bludd steps into the office proper and waits for the brothers to come in and sit down before he takes a seat. Xamot and Tomax go around their desks and get their chairs, bringing them around to sit on the same side of the desk as Bludd. Bludd smiles in surprise at the gesture. Xamot and Tomax say in unison, "Sorry for the... odd names. The American government has us on a no-fly list, and we're trying to avoid detection." Bludd nods his understanding. "With the way things are going, I'm not surprised." He pauses. "Have you worked with the INS before?" Xamot and Tomax nods. "We have," Tomax says. "We've been dealing with these issues since the PATRIOT Act," Xamot adds. Bludd shakes his head. "I've been trying to get Scott out of there for a year and a half. Damn that PATRIOT act, anyway. A man gets pulled over for a traffic stop and winds up locked away for months. Where's the sense in it?" Xamot and Tomax nods in complete agreement. Xamot and Tomax say in unison, "The current administration is..." "Less than interested in human rights."" Tomax says, "We've been in contact with some local groups..." "Trying to affect some change," Xamot finishes. Bludd grits his teeth. "What kind of people sacrifice freedom for safety?" he wonders aloud. "What sort of groups?" Xamot and Tomax exchange looks. Bludd raises his eyebrows, glancing between the twins. Xamot and Tomax say in unison, "Er, freedom fighters..." "Activist groups..."" Xamot admits, "There is a charismatic leader here in Springfield..." Tomax shoots him a look. "We... have joined the movement." Xamot inturrupts, "But we don't plan to let that affect our work on the case." "No," Tomax concedes, "It just gives us more drive." Bludd frowns. "So do you think you can help disentangle the red tape that's got my son locked up?" Xamot and Tomax nod in unison. "Oh, yes," Tomax insists. "We'll get him back," Xamot adds. "One way or another," Tomax states with conviction. Bludd sits up straighter in his chair, staring at Tomax. "I would like my son back in one piece." Xamot and Tomax glance at each other again, looking a tad shocked. "Mr. Bludd," Xamot starts. "*Lieutenant* Bludd," his brother corrects. Xamot glares back at him in irritation. Bludd starts. "'Lieutenant'?" he breathes, shaking his head. "I'm out of the military. Have been for years." He leans forward, frowning. "And what's that to do with Scott?" Xamot gives his brother a triumphant look. He turns back to Bludd. Xamot says, "Mr. Bludd, of course we'd want your son back on one piece." Bludd laughs nervously. "I should hope so!" Tomax says, "We're just saying that should legal recorse fail, we have... alternative options." "I think I'd like some more information on what exactly these 'alternative options' entail," Bludd frowns. Xamot gives his brother a dirty look. "I'm sure they won't be necessary," he says hastily. Bludd drawls, "You're not reassuring me, gents." Tomax frowns. "Look, I'll do what it takes to get my son back," Bludd insists, "but you're making me worried here. Activist groups? Freedom fighters? What exactly is it you plan t'do to help my son?" Xamot insists, "We can help." He shoots a glance at his brother. "Legally," he emphasizes. "There seems to be a difference of opinion 'tween you and yer brother," Bludd points out. Xamot nods. "Well, yes. Basically, my brother wants to cover all bases. I prefer to focus on the legal aspects first, and save any... further alternatives for discussion only if all else fails. Which it WON'T." Bludd glances to Tomax, then back to Xamot. "Alright," he says after a moment. "If you can help grease the wheels and get things straightened out for Scott, my family and I will be grateful. A year and a half is far too long for a thing like this to go on." He pauses, frowning at his shoes. "I miss my son." Tomax stands, and places a comforting hand on Bludd's shoulder. "Family is very important," he agrees simply. Bludd looks up at Tomax, his gaze hardening. "Yes," he nods, "very." Xamot looks up at Tomax. "I know if I was seperated from my brother, I would stop at nothing to get him back. We will do the same for your son, Mr. Bludd." Bludd stands, his lips pressed together tightly. "Thank you," he says quietly. Tomax offers his hand. "Are you staying in town, Mr. Bludd? Obviously, we're going to take the case." Bludd clasps Tomax's hand. "Er, I live in Indianapolis, and my wife's out of town currently." He frowns. "Do you need me to stay nearby?" Xamot stands as well. "We might need you to sign paperwork, but we can fax you copies if you'd be more comfortable at home." Bludd nods. "I'm always reachable on my mobile," he says. "And faxing to the house is fine. I work from home." Xamot and Tomax nods in unison, almost creepily. "It was very good to meet you, Mr. Bludd," Tomax says, moving to open the door. "We'll most certainly keep in touch," Xamot adds. Bludd nods as well, pausing to shake Xamot's hand before heading to the door. Xamot and Tomax both shake Bludd's hand, smiling with supreme confidence and dedication. Bludd can't help but smile in the face of the twins' confidence. "Thank you again," he adds as he leaves. "You've given me some hope at last." Tomax says, "Hope is our business!" Xamot smirks. "That, and suing the pants off people," he grins. category:Logs category:Shattered Glass TP